mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2
| image = File:Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_Wallpaper_yvt2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Jay Gold | link = BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate = 12.18.13 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Marth #Slick #Golfjunkie #Hachi #Barcallica #ShadowAngel #Benjer3 #HappyKiddo #Kronos #Marquessa #Nana7 #Dee #Fat Tony | first = Hachi | last = Marth, Benjer, Dee, Barc, Happy | mvp = Marth | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Jay Gold based on Power Rangers tv series, sequel to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 It began on December 18, 2013 and ended in a Baddie win in D4 (December 28). Game Mechanics Rules Tie rules = D1, no lynch. All other days, 1 in the tie will die. Kills are not blocking. OOP's: *baddie redirect > baddie block > goodie block *cycle save > day phase voodoo hex Showing in the NP: *Successful Kills *Successful Saves *Successful Redirects Role Description Baddies (receive BTSC) *WINCON: gain an unsurpassable majority *NK: normal NK is a group kill, not redirectable/blockable 1. Lord Zedd – Has X-ray vision eyes, uses them to aid him in devising his next plan to take out the Power Rangers. Though when he goes to his special sleep…he doesn’t see Rita give him a love potion. But hey, 2 baddies in a red chamber are better than 1, right? *Action: night immunity 2. Rita Repulsa – Lord Zedd sends her a way for a while due to failing to eliminate the Power Rangers and take over Earth. But then she returns and forces Zedd to fall in love with her with a powerful love potion…not to mention Finster makes her look younger, and not so much looking like an old witch. Though let’s face it, she’s still a witch. *Action: day phase voodoo hex *(Explanation of voodoo hex = a specific target will be chosen and a specific word as well, if the target types the word in the current day phase, they will die. Exceptions: Usernames and any words found in the voting roster cannot be used as a hexed word. The word must also be at least 5 letters long.) *PS to all players: Please type in regular English words, including all words that are over 5 letters long. No pstng lk Bqs hd t d n pst rstrctn mf. 3. Goldar - Tries to get into the head of the Power Rangers, a lot. Loves to prove himself, but it doesn’t seem to go so well, a lot. *Action: randomizer: 1=block, 2=redirect, 3=role spy Goodies #Zordon – Lynch Save – The goodness from his energy tube can save those who are good. #Alpha 5 – Night Immunity – This robot ain’t gonna sleep! A-yi-yi-yi-yi!!! #Jason/Red Ranger – RID Kill – Even though you’re no longer the leader of the Rangers, your eyes see a lot, so you know what to do #Billy/Blue Ranger – Redirect – You’re super smart, use your power the right way, you can do it #Zack/Black Ranger – Block – Martial Arts Expert, good luck getting by him #Trini/Yellow Ranger – Messenger – the roar of the sabertooth tiger, she can be heard! #Kimberly/Pink Ranger – Cycle Save – With heart, grace & love for both night & following day #Tommy/White Ranger – Role Spy – The new leader of the Power Rangers, with his new tigerzord and Saba Sword, he will always be on the lookout for the bad guys Indies (receive BTSC) *WINCON: Secret *Actions: Secret #Bulk – Fat, slow, always lurking, wanting to do 1 important thing… #Skull – Dimwitted, nosy, also wanting to do 1 important thing… Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Marth - Lord Zedd *Benjer - Goldar *Dee - Rita Repulsa Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #Marth - Lord Zedd #Slick - Skull - Lynched D2 #GolfJunkie - Alpha 5 - Lynched D3 #Hachi - Trini/Yellow Ranger - Killed N1 by Baddies #Barcallica - Kimberly/Pink Ranger #Shadow - Jason/Red Ranger - Killed N3 by Baddies #Benjer - Goldar #Happy Kiddo - Billy/Blue Ranger #Kronos - Zack/Black Ranger - Killed N4 by Baddies #Marquessa - Tommy/White Ranger - Lynched D4 #Nana - Zordon - Killed N2 by Baddies #Dee - Rita Repulsa #Fat Tony - Bulk - Killed D2 by Rita Repulsa Voodoo Hex Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games